The Wall Rose Scouting Expedition
by oDBo-Bster
Summary: (Rivetra) The year is 845, also the year of the appearances of the colossal and armored titans. Captain Levi is tasked with searching the perimeter of Wall Rose for Titans, with the new member of his squad, Petra Ral. Together, they go through peril, heartbreak, romance, laughter, and maybe the craziest of them all... Hange Zoe. Enjoy!
1. The Mission

After the initial appearance of the colossal and armor titans in Year 845, the Survey Corps was needed more than ever to defend the people of Wall Rose, as well as the cities surrounding. Levi was being tasked with determining areas along the outskirts of Wall Rose that had concentrated amounts of Titans.

"Commander, I understand what you are saying and the potential benefits that would arise from this mission, but is our prime objective to scout the areas alongside Rose? There are plenty of titans holed up right outside our cities on the edge of the walls. Have you seen the amount that have accumulated outside of Trost?"

Erwin took in his argument, and replied, "Levi, I understand your concern, but I assure you that these are our highest priorities right now. I am aware of the ever growing amount of Titans outside of those cities, which is why I am not asking you to plan a full-fledged assault. If we have an idea of where other Titans have been gathering around Rose, then we can focus our cannon munitions more efficiently to eliminate a great portion of those Titans who would idle around the cities, providing a further threat."

Levi said, "But how many should be included in this mission? The smaller the team means a much higher mortality rate, and you ask me to not assemble a force to be reckoned with."

After a few moments of pacing around the dimly lit library they stood in and looking at charts spread across the room, he finally reached a decision. "Captain, you will bring one other member of your Special Operations squadron with you."

On the interior, this made Levi boil. _One other person? How could anybody pull off such an ambitious task? He expects me to lead a single other person around the entirety of the Wall, infested with hundreds of Titans? This is madness!"_

Erwin interrupted his thoughts, "If you are contemplating your probability of succeeding this mission, it may not seem high, but I have always known that you have possessed an aptitude in combat. A cold, mechanical dedication. You may not know this Captain, but I am aware of the fire that was your lifestyle years ago. There are only so many ways one can end up as you have. Good luck Captain." Before Levi could protest, Erwen started to walk towards the door. Noticing Levi tense up and start to walk nervously after him, he said, "There is no way out of this Levi. Do me a favor once you get back… tell me how many of those bastards you killed."

With that, Levi was the last to remain in the library. He started to cough suddenly, and for quite a long time. Observing the library, he noticed a heavy amount of dust and mildew scattered about. "Seems we have the culprit now, time to get my cleaner and rags. Such poor condition this place is in." And so, he spent his time cleaning the whole library, up until the late hours of the morning. He could see a sliver of sunlight when he finally collapsed onto his bed.

Sunlight filled the room, illuminating Levi's omni-directional mobility gear, and in turn blinding him as he first opened his eyes on that next morning. He got out of his bed, and instead of putting on the attire of the Survey Corps, he continued with the morning in his sleepwear, which consisted only of a pair of cotton pants. As he shambled down the halls of the HQ, new recruits saw him and whispered to each other, baffled. However, his squad as well as other longtime members of the Corps were accustomed to his routine of not dressing until he chose to, typically around mid-morning. He joined his squad and ate whatever was laid out on the table.

"Good morning Mr. Grumpy! Hope you had a super lovely sleep last night, it's time to rise and shine!" This of course was a typical morning's greeting from Hange Zoe. Passionate, hyperactive… irritating, he thought. He looked down the table to see Petra chowing down on a buttered piece of toast. Levi decided that he would grab a piece of toast from a serving plate too. As he grabbed one, Petra caught sight of him looking at her, and gave him a gentle smile. _Such an innocent smile, _he thought. She was only recruited the year before, and although she lacked the skill the others had in his squad, she brought a passion to the cause that Levi saw potential in. He returned her smile and went to work on his toast.

All of a sudden, a soldier smashed through the doors of the dining hall. She shouted, "Is Captain Levi present?"

Levi stood up and confirmed his presence. "Sir, Erwen Smith has given me the task of retrieving the name of who you will take on you scouting mission, sir," she said.

_The scouting mission? What is she… oh my. I have neglected choosing who I will take to find high-population Titan zones. Who will I choose? Who will survive, that's a better question. _He frantically pondered in his head. He looked to his squad to find that they looked back to him curiously. However, Petra had a gleam in her eye as she looked towards him, sincerely wanting to go with him. _Can she handle this? Of course she has been on other scouting missions before, but those were in the entire formation that Erwen devised. _Levi sighed as he was forced to make a decision… this would be a truly difficult task for her, but if she managed to survive it, the opportunity would hone her skills immensely.

He looked into her anxious, amber eyes. He then turned to the soldier, yelling, "Petra Ral will accompany me on this scouting mission." The soldier saluted and departed the headquarters. He looked back to the table to see Petra smiling widely, and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. _No, you must suppress any emotions you have in this career. Feelings will get you killed in the battlefield._ Trying to shake it off, he sat again, staring at his nearly devoured piece of toast. _This is going to be interesting._


	2. The Discussion

"Captain, I think you might consider putting on your uniform now. The recruits must have been… intrigued to see you outside of your uniform." His squad member Eld advised him. He was formidable in combat, and he, as well as his squadmates, respected him greatly.

Levi, growing tired of boasting his pectorals and abdominal muscles, agreed, taking his leave to dress. As he walked through the halls, again he saw more speaking in hushed tones. "Jealous are you? I expect you all will work hard to build yourselves half as much as I have." He continued walking with his cold stare fixed on the end of the hallway, noticing surprised faces instead. At last he arrived at his room, to find his uniform, folded, lying on his bed, with a small note attached to it. Puzzled, he approached his bed and picked up the note. It read,

_Levi- Heichou, I knew you weren't going to wear these again! I folded them for when you finally decide to. Such a bold man you are! 3_

Levi considered this quite strange. Clearly the person who was responsible had… other feelings for him, outside of appreciation of his leadership. But no matter, he had to give Petra the details of their upcoming mission outside of Wall Rose. So he picked up the bundle of gear, pulling the shirt over his head when he noticed a lovely smell inside of his room. Putting on his jacket and wrapping the cape around him, he decided to investigate the very inviting smell. He looked over to a small bedside table to find a mug with steaming hot coffee inside. He held the mug in his hands and admired the detailed carvings inscribed on it. At last he took a sip and was mesmerized by the chocolatey taste mixed with the creaminess of whipped cream and warmth of coffee. _It seems that whoever left my uniform folded also brewed me this drink. And clearly went to great lengths, whipped cream is difficult to find even in the luxuries of Wall Sina, not even including the other ingredients present._ Whoever left him these gifts surely had the knack of getting him in a good mood, and so he took one last swig from the mug with a warm feeling inside.

Returning back to the dining hall, he noticed the plethoric food stains in the candlelit dining hall. "What pigs I dine with. It's a shame that I don't even have the time to clean all this up. A genuine pity." He sighed and exited the headquarters' main doors to see recruits stretching and exercising themselves.

It made him smile to see the noticeably faster rate once they saw Levi observing them. Walking around the area where they housed captured Titans. However because of the recent penetration of Wall Maria, these experiments were not where their resources were allocated. _It's a damn good thing too, Hange is a loon around those things, even if they may provide insight to our cause._

After standing idle for a few moments, he continued looking for Petra, whom he soon found talking to Oluo, clearly looking at him with playful disgust. Levi could hear him say, "I have slain so many Titans, Petra. You could almost call me a symbol of hope for mankind. Maybe I will even take back Wall Maria."

He could hear her laugh, "You? Save the entire human race? I totally believe you...Levi. And don't even deny it, you are mimicking how he acts." Levi was confident that Petra saw him as he snuck up behind Oluo, and telling her to not alarm him.

He crossed his arms and said, "Oh please Petra, I don't need to copy Levi to be badass. I mean just look at me. I'm too fabulo…" His statement was interrupted as Levi flipped him onto his back, to stare into Levi's menacing eyes. He groaned. "Good morning Capta…" Again he was interrupted as Levi blocked Oluo's mouth with his boot, and struggled to free himself.

Levi said, "I think we both know that you won't mock me again Oluo. Are we clear?" He shook his head and took a huge breath of air as Levi put his boot on the ground once more. As he watched Oluo scramble to a different area, he noticed Petra ready to burst out laughing. He turned to her and said, "I thought that man would stop that ages ago. Some never learn though do they. If he weren't as skilled as he was, I would've personally gotten him kicked out of the Corps."

Petra agreed, "Indeed, he has some skill, but his arrogance is enough to corrupt quite a bit of his image, even though we all know he is a good man at heart. Now that you're here, sir, I was thinking that we could talk about the mission you are going on? I'm sure your decision was the best possible but I was just interested in being debriefed before you embark, you know?"

Levi stared up at the sky in such bewilderment. _Why did she only say myself? This mission will hone her skills, it is merely a task I must lead._ "Our mission. Don't forget that. I believe that you will work to the best of your ability to go forth with this. " He held out his hand, "Walk with me. We will discuss the details of this mission." _What am I doing? We can easily walk without holding hands. Wait, am I… no… no, attachment cannot occur. It cannot…_

His thoughts were interrupted as she smiled and grasped his hand with her warm, gentle touch. Levi felt comfortable like that, and quickly became at ease, despite his previous thoughts. _Oh my… _this euphoric contact made him almost giddy, which was not normal for a man of his position and symbolism. After a sudden realization that he was just standing there like a fool while Petra held his hand, he started walking towards an isolated forest route. "Alright Petra, my orders on this mission are to scout the exterior land of Wall Rose to discover and confirm areas with many Titans, so concentrated that you could call it a herd of sorts. We will both need our 3DMG for this, because of the amount of risks we are taking. We exit from Trost."

Even after being told these plans, she stayed calm and pensive. The matter stressed even him out. _She finds optimism in the most bizarre times. It even stresses me out, yet Petra can stay rational?_

All of a sudden, she spoke up, "Sir, you're saying my purpose is to assist you in combat? Okie dokie. But perhaps to gain more accurate results… I can mark the locations we find on a map! What do you think?"

A map? Levi hadn't even considered that. _Here I am, the master strategist and killer of countless Titans, planning on reporting each location from memory. Thank goodness my squad chimes in when I falter. _"Of course, that's a brilliant idea. Perhaps we can sketch out a map together then?"

She beamed at the praise she was given. _I suppose that's what any newbie would do when called brilliant by any superior._ "That sounds lovely. Oh sir, I found the loveliest place we can sketch the map together. I stumbled upon it accidentally when I was patrolling the surrounding land of HQ. Actually my horse found it, because it was thirsty… but no more! This will be a surprise! You'll love it captain!"

_Wait one second… _"Petra… in individual conversation, please… call me Levi." _There that felt better. _"Now I shall gather our supplies. Do you prefer a pencil or a pen?"

In a playfully mocking tone, she said, "I'd absolutely adore a pencil… Levi." And with that, she was on her way to her "secret spot", and Levi was on his way to fetch pencils and paper.

Since the beginning of the reign of the Titans more than one hundred years ago, writing was not a popular hobby. Even if it did catch on with folks, their work would be confiscated and publicly burned if it mentioned anything outside of their walls. And so it figures that when Levi opened the door to a small supply shed, he was met with a waterfall of dust and cobwebs. He coughed and spat out the excess that fell into his mouth, and whipped out his handy cleaning solvent to eliminate the enemy. Squeezing the trigger, his foes burnt and disintegrated before him, bringing Levi genuine joy and relief. He collected his spoils of war, the pencils and paper, and closed the shed's door. He reattached the padlock and went on his way.

He did not expect a crowd to be watching him perform his everyday battle for cleanliness, and stopped abruptly. A few moments and they disbanded. Though before he returned to Petra, he had to pay a special visit to somebody.

"Hange Zoe. Have you ever spent any time in pursuit of a relationship?" Levi asked. This was attached to his mind like nothing else, and even if it meant resorting to her for advice, then so be it.

She laughed. "Of course I have! Specifically, I remember two big guys that I liked simultaneously. I took every opportunity to try and talk to them and get to know them better. They intrigued me so, and I was devastated when they died by a freak accident."

He was surprised at this. "They died? Inside the safety of the walls, or were they soldiers?"

She nodded in sadness. "Yes, they weren't killed in battle. I don't think they would have been capable to even fight in battle effectively, unless they were with others."

This really baffled him. "They weren't capable of any combat whatsoever? Wait a second Hange… give me the names of these two guys."

She smiled, "But you've met them Levi! They didn't like you especially, but you've most certainly met them."

He restated, "Hange.. the names."

She nodded, "Well okay then, if you really do forget them. Their names were Chicacchironi and Albert!"

He was not amused. "Hange Zoe. You are speaking of those Titans we captured." Slamming his hands down on the table they sat at and inching towards her with a deathly stare, "I am asking you of real, human relationships. Sexually, socially, just humanely."

She burst out laughing, "Oh come on! Do you honestly expect me...me! To have had, or wanted, a relationship like that! Oh you keep me young Levi, of course not! I keep social relationships with my colleagues and Titans, but nothing ever like a boyfriend!" She continued to laugh as a disgusted Levi left the room. _Some peoples' thought processes amaze me._


	3. The Cave

He had already spent too much time being idle when Petra was waiting for him, to guide Levi to the secret location she promised she would show him, yet he was forced to sharpen the pencils which he had just retrieved. The process was painstaking, for the tool of choice was a whittling knife, and made him screw up several times. After a fifth pencil broken, he had enough. Damn this! And so with a war cry, he unsheathed his shearing swords, propelled himself into the air, and dived towards two pencils, slicing both cleanly around the sides. He landed, exasperated. Turning around, he noticed the fine points on each of the pencils, as though he were a master. He grinned, and picked them up from the dirt. Placing them in his jacket pocket, he walked in the opposite direction of the HQ towards where he last talked to Petra.

He enjoyed days like this. Society always expected him to be their savior in any moment of his entire life. But what they didn't realize was that he was no different than any of them. He would love to live in a world… that operated before the Titans appeared. But he couldn't. He had seen too much and lost too many he loved. And he was willing to fight for what freedom he was denied. That was his biggest difference from the rest of them. But he appreciated the sunset on the horizon as he walked through the woods, and the lovely shadows it casted against the leaves of the willow trees around him.

Before he even noticed, he could see their rendezvous point. He did not catch sight of Petra around, however, which intrigued him, as he was sure that he would arrive late, yet even she had not made it back yet. He paced around, and starting thinking about what kind of place she would bring him to. What places are even left to be concealed and secluded like she said? We've been in here for an entire century now. He turned his head towards the roof of the trees above him after hearing a slight rustle. He wanted to consider it the wind, but he already knew just how dumb that sounded. Lives have been lost because of, "the wind".

Rather than unsheathing his blade quite yet, he decided to keep a watchful eye around him. He inspected the area again and did not notice any motion in the plants or leaves, denouncing the possibility of a Titan or other large being. He suddenly heard a loud crashing through the leaves above him, and saw a soldier falling towards him. He swiftly dug his feet into the ground and prepared for the thud as he caught the falling person. He regained his breath when he noticed the peachy hair of she who held her arms around his neck, and looked into her radiant, amber eyes.

"Hey Levi! Quite an entrance don't you think?" He struggled to form words in his mouth as he stared longingly at Petra. It certainly was an entrance… nearly soiled myself. He just stood there, holding her, mouth agape. And she smiled at him, not even noticing his awkward stature.

He could no longer stand idle. "Uhh, y-yes that was quite the performance you put on just now." He abruptly lowered her down, startling her as her boots made contact with the ground. "But uhm… we should r-really get going to the place you mentioned earlier, right?"

She nodded, and so he let himself be lead by Petra. She held a disappointed look, and gave out a sigh. Quickly, she said, "You're gonna love it Levi. I just know you will!" and beamed right at him. The sudden change in her mood rang an alarm inside of his brain. What was that? Did she realize something? Did I do something?

He did not notice his gradually slowing pace, and only did once Petra grasped his hand and said, "Come on! We're almost there!" She started to run at a light pace, dragging Levi along with her. She emitted raw happiness as a large rock formation came into view. He took a look at it, and found that it actually had an entrance into much deeper depths, as they approached the mouth of the cave.

She leapt into the cave yelling with joy. He bolted forward. "Petra wait! We don't even have our vertical… oh screw it." With hopes of safety, he jumped after her, and felt the exhilaration of rawly navigating the caves. When Petra took off into a tunnel to the left, he did so as well, and this continued for many narrow passages, until they both slowed down in an area hundreds of meters deep into the ground.

She took in a deep breath. The room was filled with cascading streams of water, with gleaming reflections of the walls, surrounded with purple crystals he had never seen before. White foam was dotted as the water crashed onto rocks jutting out from the shallow pond at the floor of the room. She turned to him with a giddy look on her face, "So what do you think Levi-Heichou?" It was indeed the spectacle, and actually quite surprising as well that such a place even existed in the confines of the walls.

"It's amazing." She jumped for joy and hugged him. It was clear to him that she held this place dearly to her heart from the reaction she had. Oh my. Do I hug her back? Nobody has ever actually hugged me before. He feebly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Petra. He heard a small gasp from Petra, and they stayed there for a few more moments. After what he felt was a reasonable length, he brought his arms back to his side, and Petra stepped backwards. "So… let's find a place to sketch our map, shall we?"

"Yeah." she said. "I'll take the stuff now. There is a lantern over in that corner with the huge stalagmite jutting from the ground." She grabbed the pencils and paper from his hands and walked to a place along the banks of the cave's pond. Levi took a look around and saw the light bursting from the lantern, and reached for the handle. He felt the cold handle as it clinked around in his hand, walking towards Petra. He took a seat and sat beside her.

"So are we going to start from Wall Sina and the Lord's castle or from Maria?" he asked.

"The latter. We can get to Lord Balto's palace later. Just thinking about that man makes me… less than pleased." She said that second sentence with an intentional anger in her voice. "Did you hear about his thoughts about Shiganshina? 'They sacrificed their well being for the good of ours, I cannot bother to pity them, especially when they knew exactly what that job meant.'"

Levi nodded. "He revolts me too. That sheltered pig believes that he is the epitome of the remaining human race. His slovenly behavior and inability to handle any dire situations at all… do you know how he even became Lord anyways?"

"Bloodline," Petra said. "It's been the Balto dynasty for 100 years. There may have once been a valiant ruler to build these walls and lead the people, but just look at what it's become now." After a slight moment of looking down in thought, she said, "But anyways, let's start with Wall Maria."

She drew the outlines of each Wall, and added a brick pattern to each one to symbolize it being a main wall. Levi indicated where the significant features of the walls were. The tall forests, the lakes, plains, and more. As he was about to start, he had a sudden realization, and laughed out loud. Petra looked up from the map in surprise. "Levi-Heichou! You… you're laughing!" She started to laugh as well. "Something… hahaha… something really must be funny then!"

He slowly recovered from his outburst. "You said your horse found this place? Out of thirst?" She nodded, and he really died this time. "How in the world could your horse smell this place all the way from the surface? And then navigate through all these tunnels?" He curled over and could not stop laughing. Petra must have thought he would hurt himself in the process, so she put her arm around Levi's back to try and help him out.

He broke out of his laughing fit slowly. He turned to Petra, and said, "Petra, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Levi?"

He looked to the side for a second, and then straight into her eyes. "Do you have any idea why my uniform was folded and a coffee was left for me this morning?"

She gave a slight smile, and gripped her right arm, almost in embarrassment, "I think… I think I do, Levi-Heichou."

Before Petra could say any more, Levi leaned in close to her and closed his eyes, planting his lips on hers. A sensation of warmth and peace coursed through his body, and he wrapped his arms around her back and hair. He felt her tender arms do the same, and they fell onto their sides, to the rough floor of rocks. Levi wished that this moment could stay still for eternity, and he had no way of knowing this, but Petra felt the same way. He finally pulled away from the kiss, and he leaned his head on her orange hair. They both lay there, enjoying each other's presence and feeling fulfilled in their discovery of comfort and safety. He looked caringly at Petra, and pushed back a strand of hair in her face.

Levi saw her close her eyes. "I think I have something to tell you," she said. Then, opening her eyes, "Levi... I love you."

He was certain that she did, yet it still... brought a sense of shock to him. "We can't allow anybody to know about this. About us."

She smiled. "So does that mean..."

"Yes... Rivetra is a thing now."

She giggled and held onto him tighter. "Aww that's so cute!"

Levi was surprised at how much affection a relationship entailed. There was never any parent to love him when he was growing up, nobody that treated him any more than the hoodlum and gangster he was. _But Petra. She genuinely treats me with love._

After a while in his euphoric state, he had forgotten what he came here for in the first place. He sat up quickly, and said, "Shit, it's probably night by now, and we barely started the map. Let's just try to power through it and go home, before anybody gets suspicious." And so, with the quality of a sub par cartographer, the map was completed. They dashed outside the cave at full speed, and Petra got her horse ready.

She frowned. "You didn't bring your horse did you?"

He looked around and he did, in fact, not bring his horse. "I guess I didn't. I'll ride with you then."

She shrugged, "I still have yet to fully break my horse, though I bet if you tried, it would be a piece of cake."

He grinned, "Alright then, I'll take you up on that challenge." He swung his body over the horse and took the reigns. Petra held Levi's stomach tightly with her arms and leaned her head onto his back, and they were off at full moon was high in the sky, and they knew that detection could be imminent when they entered the HQ. The horse picked up speed and he felt the constant jolt of hitting the ground. The forest seemed infinite, and the night was clear with clusters of stars filling the dark sky. The dark silhouette of the headquarters, with few lights illuminating windows, came into view. Petra's horse slowly grinded to a halt, and they both dismounted. They only needed to exit the forest and find a way to get inside stealthily. As Petra was leaving, Levi grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree, and onto him as he leaned against the tree, and they kissed.

He whispered into her ear, "We're going to have to keep this more secret than anything we have done before. If any of our superiors found out, we'd be put in separate squads immediately, and both of us more than likely demoted."

"Yes," she said, "I want this to work out so much, so I'll do anything Levi-Heichou."

He nodded. "Good. I'll walk you to your room then." They left the tree and walked quietly towards the stone building. When they finally found Petra's room's window, Levi climbed up and unlocked it, then beckoned for her to climb up as well. He helped her inside, and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Levi."

"You too, night." With that, she closed her window and he landed onto the soft grass below. Continuing his stealthy pattern, he went around the building to his room on the ground level, and opened the creaky window. After jumping inside, he rolled into the middle of the room on the tan carpet. Before he continued, he waited to hear if others were stirring in their respective rooms. With relief, he found all were asleep, and so he stripped into his cotton pants and got into his bed. Pulling a light sheet over him, he lay his head down on a pillow and let go of everything that day had brought. _It's been a hell of a day, hasn't it? But for now, I'm dog tired. I don't have to worry about anything at all until tomorrow. I can just… sleep..._

* * *

Notes:

June 1, 2014

-Sorry that this update took a while, my schedule is getting a bit busier every day until it will just stop when the school year ends. I figure that I'll update every few days or so, but if I take a bit longer, I apologize. Thanks for all the support and advice, I have taken all of it into consideration. :)

- One Unabridged Story Proposal: I'll surely make it unabridged once I complete the story, but for sake of updating and making sure everybody that follows sees it, I think I'm going to divide it into several chapters.

- If anybody has questions or ideas for the plot, I would love to hear them, so please PM me!


	4. The Morning

Levi awoke with a sudden jolt. He felt something writhing around inside his sheets, and after pulling them up, he found the culprit to be a fat, feral rat ripping holes in his sheets. He yelled, "Ahh! You piece of shit, get out!" He swatted at it several times, and to no avail, so he picked it up, the rodent squirming in his hands, and threw it out the window. _Ugh… rats are so unhygienic… it'll take hours to sterilize myself and this room. _He sighed. And sat down on his bed for a moment to calm himself and start the day a bit better.

Levi dropped to the floor onto his arms, and repeatedly strained his muscles in his morning push-up routine. _95...96...97… _He gasped as he reached 100 and saw the huge hole in the wall with his window, blades of grass peeking through, with the morning's dew glistening on each tip. Unwilling to deal with the issue at the moment, he grabbed a metal cylinder from the top of his dresser and inserted it into the hole.

His morning had already brought enough surprises, so he turned back to the dresser and put on his harness suit, tossing his cotton pants onto his bed. Then, putting on his jacket, boots, and signature white cravat, he prepared to deal with life, pushing the door open to hear the bustle of conversation and laughing. He shuffled through the halls and into the dining hall, where he met the eyes of his hungry squadmates. He sat down, noticing the lack of food on the table except for half-filled water glasses.

In unison, they said, "Good morning Captain." He nodded, and examined the table further, noticing no other edible items.

It was a brief moment of confusion that, apparently, his squad picked up on, when Oluo broke the silence, asking, "You have prepared our food, right Captain? It's your shift today. Eld cooked yesterday, Gunter before, myself the day…"

Levi clenched his fists. _Dammit, he's right. It is my shift. And now I have to cook all their food before they train for the day? _"Yes, you're right Oluo. And believe it or not, I have something very delicious planned for today. Though it will certainly take a while."

The guys could not contain their laughter at his claim that he would make them delicious food. For Levi had a notorious record for producing… not so tasty food, to put it lightly.

"Captain, I can help you cook it, to help speed things up, can't I?" Their laughter broke off as Petra offered her help. "Surely it wouldn't hinder the process, would it?"

Petra. The one person in the room he wanted to see at that moment. He nodded. "Yes, Petra, you're welcome to assist me." She stood up, and they walked together.

All of a sudden, from behind, he heard Hange Zoe say to him, "Hold her hand Levi! We know you can do it! I believe in you!" The guys died laughing, and Levi could see Petra blushing.

To Petra's surprise, Levi rebutted, "At least if I were to hold her hand, she would not attempt to devour me as past associates of yours have." The whole room became quiet as they took in his response, and Hange smiled at him in approval. It was as though she took this as a hobby, and frequently enjoyed the stimulation of verbal battle, taking pride in her victories and giving respect to successful attacks such as Levi's.

He finished it off by grasping Petra's hand and displaying it to his squad. They erupted in noise and Levi grinned to Petra. She seemed on the verge of laughing herself, for his demonstration of boldness took her by surprise and amused her quite a bit. They walked on in silence to the kitchens, for neither of them had any idea what to talk about. They eventually arrived and started to take out their cooking utensils, pans, pots, and anything else they found in the dark, wooden cabinets.

Petra was the first to speak up. "So what exactly are we making, Levi?"

_Good. She's getting used to calling me by Levi. _"A delicacy called pancakes. I've looked around the library while cleaning and found this really good cooking book I put somewhere around here." He put his right hand on his forehead, " The only question is where to find the thing." They started filing through each cabinet for the leather bound book. Levi opened a cabinet lined with cobwebs and looked around, noticing a black book in a corner.

He had never seen this book around before, so he picked it up, coughing at how much dust it accumulated. He wiped it off from left to right, and uncovered the letters D and I when Petra swooped in and grabbed it from his hands.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

She blushed. "It's my book… well, not really a book.. my diary. From when I was a little girl. Also from my first month here… but you wouldn't be interested, it's actually pretty embarrassing."

He insisted on reading it after her attempt to dissuade him. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. How about you and I read that one of these days? When nobody else is around to tease you?"

She frowned for a moment, and then caved in, "Well alright, one of these days. But for now, let's make these 'pancakes' as you call them."

Smirking, he pulled out the recipe book and turned to the table of contents. "Let's see here… old fashioned pancakes, page 31. 375 ml flour, 325 ml milk, 1 egg…" And so Levi listed off the ingredients, giving himself and Petra an idea of just how much of a delicacy this was. "... and 45 ml butter. The monarchs of the world must have feasted on these."

They whipped out a bowl and tossed in several dry ingredients, mixing them rapidly to form the dough. Then, Petra pulled out a carton of eggs, plucking one large egg and cracking it into the bowl. Levi fired up a gas stove and tossed a bit of butter onto it, and as it melted, he poured milk into their bowl. Noticing the golden liquid, Petra turned the flames off on the stove and poured it into the bowl. Levi grabbed a griddle and set a stove to 350 degrees fahrenheit, then Petra slowly emptied the batter into 8 circular shapes. They sat down and watched the cakes bake, and once noticing a slight crisp with lots of fluffiness, Levi grabbed the handles on the side of the griddle and spilled the pancakes onto a large serving platter.

Grabbing a bottle of maple syrup, Petra walked outside, and prepared the squad for Levi's return. "Now presenting an ancient delicacy prepared by Captain Levi and myself." Levi burst through the doors with the steaming pancakes, looking as though they were made to bring out the lust in a person. "Pancakes. I also made something myself that I know all of you will love, it'll take just a second." She returned to the kitchen, presumably getting the item she had prepared.

Levi was unsure of what Petra had even made. _How could she have cooked something anyways? I was in the same exact kitchen as her. _His moment of confusion was interrupted when Petra entered the dining room again carrying a tray with six ceramic mugs. He saw mountains of whipped cream on each mug of steaming coffee, drizzled with a brownish syrup drizzled over each pile of whipped cream. He flashed back to his bedroom the morning before and saw that same drink on his table, looking as delectable as ever. _I suppose the coffee could have been brewed subtly, but the toppings? _It remained a mystery, but his squad's happiness broke his contemplation. They started to devour the pancakes and chugged down the delicious coffee he had been tasted prior to them. It was a sight to see.

Levi looked over to Petra and said, "Looks like we did a pretty good job of shutting them up. Where did you even learn to brew coffee like this? The type I had the opportunity to drink when I was young tasted like absolute shit, yet the way you make it is just…" he couldn't even find the word to describe it.

She blushed. "My father made coffee for me when he saw I was feeling down some days. When I was little, I think I actually pretended to be sad to get him to make me some. He always saw through it though, and made me some anyways. When I was old enough, he finally taught me to make it myself, and I just know the recipe by heart now."

He wasn't surprised. Levi had never personally met her father, yet from the many stories he told the squad about him, he always got the image of a hardy, loving person that he could respect. "He taught you well. Let's go and eat some of our breakfast, shall we?" He held out his hand to her, and she held onto it. They both walked to the table and sat next to each other, grabbing a mug and a few pancakes each. Their breakfast was filled with laughter, delicious food, and storytelling, and Levi could certainly say that his morning had brightened up. _My squad is made up of a bunch of assholes, and I love them to death for that._

* * *

Notes

June 8, 2014

-So this was uploaded a few days later than I planned initially because of homework and other things, so I apologize.

-This chapter may seem a bit unrelated to the main plot, but there are elements that will be referred to later on, as well as more close up perspectives of the characters.

-Any ideas or advice, PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks!


	5. The Rain

Rain. Levi found the millions of water molecules around him to be mesmerizing. Microscopic particles being so closely bonded together, all combining to become a full force to be reckoned with. _Our own situation is no different than this. The human race are no more, except for within these walls, and so the only way we can be able to make an impact is with cooperation._

He drifted off to a different place, a confine of his mind that was filled with confusion and desire for more information. He went there more and more, it seemed, during these stressful times. He only focused on his task again once the horse started whimpering. It was too wet for the horses to be ridden on training runs, so he gave himself the painstaking job of hitching each horse to their stall in the stables.

"Don't worry big guy, you'll be dry enough soon," he told the cream colored horse as he stroked its soft, damp mane. Grasping the reins more firmly, he walked the horse slowly into the horribly smelling stable, cringing at the stench. He tied the horse down after pushing open a stall gate, and went to make a head count. There were only two assigned to that stable, a private one for his most broken horses, which he would use on the expedition outside of Wall Rose.

He had just brought in Sandy, whom he had named for her skin tone, as well as a personal desire to view an actual desert one day. That only left Sheen, Levi's favorite dark black stallion, and given the ridiculous name by Hange Zoe. He walked over to the wall opposite of where Sandy's stall was located, and peered inside, not seeing his majestic steed. Sudden alarm washed over him. _Dammit! I need this horse. It'll take months to break another one to a similar level, time I cannot afford at all. _

He ran back to Sandy and unhitched her. "I'm sorry old girl, but we need to find your lost brother." Swinging his body over her, he held the reins and led her outside the barn. He almost put Sandy in a full gallop, but he noticed somebody exiting the headquarters.

He squinted and barely made out the silhouette of Gunther, and called out to him, "Gunther! Come over here!" He saw him turn around and nod in acknowledgement. A stack of round objects fell to the ground and Gunter ran towards him, his hood bouncing on top of his pointed hair. Levi saw him come up to a halt as his facial features came clearly into his sight.

"Captain! What is the matter?" he donned a nervous look on his face, which was strange for him, but not entirely uncalled for either.

"You know my horse, Sheen, right?" Gunther nodded. "He wasn't in his stall in my stable, and I know that nobody would put him in the larger stable without my consent. I need you to come with me to find it." He held out his hand and pulled Gunther onto the horse.

_I have no idea where the hell Sheen could even be. Ugh, after such a lovely breakfast too… figures. _He put Sandy into a full gallop, and started to put the headquarters in the distance. Trees came into view suddenly, but what unnerved him the most was the increased amount of rain all of a sudden. With each step, seemingly gallons of water rose in huge splashes, and he feared that Sandy would be unable to take much more. He took in his surroundings once more and reached an unsettling conclusion.

Levi lurched to a stop. He hopped off the horse, and before Gunther could do the same, Levi shoved the reins into his hands. "Go back to HQ, and put Sandy back into her stall. I'll find Sheen on my own."

Gunther displayed shock. "But sir! That's insane! This area is dangerous, and to go by yourself…"

"No. That was an order Gunther. I will respect your advice, and it may as well be the right decision, but you never know. I need to do this by myself." Rain came in incessant amounts, beads of water bouncing off of Levi's face as he trudged away from his comrade. The sound of his horse sprinting in the opposite direction of him slowly faded, and he was left with only the goal of finding his prized Sheen.

There was only a small stretch of land to make before he would reach the shelter of the forest, and freezing temperatures were starting to sink into his body. He held tightly to his cloak and increased his pace, almost upon the forest now. An image of a Titan flashed before his eyes and he unsheathed his blade, however it quickly disintegrated almost as soon as he did so. _Am I hallucinating now? Shit, I need to just get the horse and return to HQ. _He fell forward when his foot met a thin, hard surface, twisting his foot in the process. He cried out in pain and crashed into an equally solid structure. He was temporarily blinded and heard the sound of his nose crunching.

His thought process was now clouded entirely. A ringing and slight buzz filled his head as he lay there on the ground, dazed, leaning on whatever he had fallen on. Levi's vision was blurred, and he felt a thick, red liquid flowing down his face. The source of this stream of blood soon became apparent to him as Levi felt a deep slash in his forehead. Regaining control of his actions, he looked upwards to the tall pine tree on which he had fallen onto. He realized something when he looked at the formation of the branches and roots around him. _This tree… was the damn Titan I just saw. _Cursing himself, he lifted himself off of the ground and felt a sharp pain in his left knee, cringing and falling back down. Levi was certainly out of his normal condition, and strength had seemingly disappeared.

For a second time, he lifted himself off the ground and braced for his injured knee to ambush him again. The pain came in a short burst, and he withstood, soon subsiding and starting to shamble on through the woods. It was a sight to see humanity's strongest soldier continue on with a horrible limp, clutching his cloak as if it were his last lifeline.

All of a sudden, a wild roar emerged from behind him, enraged and deafeningly loud. The repeated impact on the ground from this hostile animal came closer and closer to Levi, and he increased his pace slightly. Shrill noises from the animal occurred frequently, making the crashes against bushes hasten the pace Levi's heart throbbed at. He turned for a split second and took sight of the beast which was charging faster than the horses that the Survey Corps trained. It was a being that resembled a huge boar, yet had horns emerging from its back and rump, gleaming yellow fangs, and eyes that were literally burning in front of him. _What the hell is this demon spawn?_

"Captain! Get out of the way!" Levi pivoted to the left on the feminine voice in which called out to him. Petra was riding Sheen at full speed towards them, her hair flowing in the wind gracefully and passion driving her and Levi's horse towards them. He dived into a bush to the right of him with a thud, and looked over to where he stood before. Time slowed down as he saw the huge collision of Petra and the demon.

Sheen kicked the boar, sending it flying through the air, spiraling directly towards a tree. Levi looked back to Petra, still on Sheen, riding towards the boar again, just as it crashed into the tree. Leaves from nearby branches shook wildly, many falling off of the branches entirely. As for the demon itself, Levi could assume its spine had been broken easily considering the speed and pressure of the impact. It sank towards the ground and closed its eyes.

Levi regained his breath as he walked towards Petra. Still limping, he saw her get off of the horse and inspect the boar. Silence now purged the action that had just now unfolded. He took another step towards Petra when the eyelids of the demon fluttered rapidly, and giving the same sensation of horror that Levi saw before, burning essences where its eyes should have been. Levi was about to yell Petra of its life when it suddenly rose and charged at Petra with sudden abruptness and strength, and Levi heard her cry out as it sunk a gray horn into her leg.

Anger boiled in Levi immensely. "You fucking monster! Return to your hellish place of origin!" He yelled out at the demon as he unsheathed his blade and lunged out at the aggressor. He sunk his blade deep into its side, and he felt the blade pierce its heart and other organs. It whined out in pain, and thrashed against the penetrating force. He ripped his blade out of the beast, which had apparently exited the other side of its body. Levi proceeded to slash at the boar, navigating its huge body and severing its vital muscles for movement. He reached its neck and gave another stab deep into it, and a chimney of steam emerged from the nape as he felt the burning sensation on his skin. He cried out and jumped off of the beast, struggling to maintain a clear vision.

_This beast… it emitted the same level of heat that Titans produce. What the hell…_ He looked over to Petra, now writhing in pain to his far left. He ran over to her, increasingly worried by the second, and said, "Petra! We need to get you medical aid, now."

She groaned and looked up to him. "Captain? You… you're not looking so great yourself." She moaned in pain more. He looked down at her leg, now bleeding profusely.

"I'm fine, but we need to go." He pulled her up and held her in his arms. He settled her onto the saddle, near rump of Sheen, and proceeded to swing himself over. His own leg continued to throb. But he continued rapidly to navigate the forest.

_Damn it all. At this rate of blood loss, she's going to die. All because she saved my stupid ass… _Levi pushed this thought away and reentered the downpour that was present in the fields within the forest. The force of the wind against them slowed them down, and he started to feel Petra slump behind him.

"Petra? How are you holding up back there?" After a moment, he was met with no response, and only felt her head slide further and further down his back. "Petra?" It became clear to him that she had lost consciousness. Determination swelled even more within Levi, and he yelled out, "Come on Sheen! We're almost there!" As he screamed this, the old castle's towers had just fallen into view, still leaving them much ground to cover. Slowly, his vision worsened, and he started to see double-images of the forest and castle within. _Not now, come on! Just a little bit more to go. _

Through this hazy vision Levi had endured, he managed to make out a person strolling in front of the castle. Levi perked up, and waved to them to obtain their attention. He continued uselessly, and tried to make up lack of notice with additional speed. As they approached the perimeter of the entire area, he realized he had his flare gun and fumbled for it within his belt. Finding the handle, he held it up and pulled the trigger with a blasting noise, as the bright red rocket launched into the air. It had a short life due to the rain, but it was enough to gain the person's attention, and so they ran inside.

They were within fifty meters of the castle now. He turned back and saw the blood stained saddle become increasingly affected from Petra. They finally pulled up to the front of the castle, and by this point, he was in such a poor condition that he was seeing triple-images, and could barely move. Lifting his leg over Sheen, he tripped and fell off onto the damp ground. Nudging off the pain, he brought his eyes to Petra, and Levi feebly cried out, "Somebody! We… we need assistance… please..."

The doors of the castle burst open, and he saw his squad rush over to Petra, lifting her onto a firm, stretching cloth. They carried her inside, and Levi lay there, rain continuing with full force. Before losing consciousness, he felt his arms being lifted off of the ground to be dragged inside. _Please… I need to survive… my squad needs me..._

* * *

Notes

June 18, 2014

-Almost done with school everybody, and I promise it will be uploaded on a consistent schedule then.

-If the boar seemed a bit strange, I just went with the flow, so it will be elaborated on if you guys would like that.

-If Levi seems a bit OOC with the pain he is displaying and other things, I like to think of him as one who shelters his pain internally from the world, and a bit of this leaks out onto his external emotions. I apologize if you think differently and this conflicts with that, but that's just what I think.

-Any favorites, follows, or whatever are appreciated! Really, all of the feedback and advice I've gotten so far is really fantastic!


	6. The Doctor

Notes:

July 3, 2014

-The long awaited sixth chapter. The wait took a while, but prepare for more chapters rapidly! My finals are done and I have a week free of volunteering in my community to work on this story! My plans are only getting more and more intense you guys, especially with this chapter. So go on, read it!

-Medical details should be correct, though realistically I'm no doctor nor do I pursue the field of medicine, so I apologize if something is incorrect.

-Also, you'll notice the snazzy new cover image! I sketched Petra and Levi, colored them on my computer, then plopped in a background and boom! Enjoy.

* * *

Levi woke up with a throbbing pain within his head, and little recollection of how he came to be resting in his bed. He reached for his forehead to see if his body temperature had risen, but instead felt the coarse surface of a bandage, strewn around his head. _I injured myself? That explains why I'm here, but how did this happen. _As he struggled to discover the cause of his injury, he heard a knock from his door.

"Come in." He was already wary enough from just awakening, and now he had to see to his visitor. Rubbing his eyelids, the door creaked open. He saw a man wearing the uniform of his Special Operations Squad do the traditional salute of respect.

"Captain, Commander Erwin is present and wishes to speak with you about yesterday's incident." Eld released his salute at that moment, and waited before continuing, "He is available for the rest of the day, but seeing as you are immobile with no other tasks, shall I send him in now?"

_He's here? Why? _"Give me a bit of time to prepare myself for the day at least. I'll take care of him later ,but thank you for notifying me." Eld nodded, and turned to exit the room. As he was about to close the door, it all came back to him about the day before.

Petra.

He pushed his sheets aside and jumped off of his bed, and staggered as his leg, which hadn't fully recovered yet, crunched under him. He groaned but continued on, shambling as though he had just risen from the dead. The now alarmed Eld looked back towards him and told Levi, "Captain! You shouldn't…"

Levi aggressively held him to the door as he asked, "Where is Petra?"

Eld had never seen his captain in such a fierce behavior towards him and remained silent for a moment. Levi came to his senses and shunned himself for being hostile towards him. He apologized, and looking towards the ground now, he asked again, "Please, I just need to know… where is she?"

Eld hesitated, likely weighing his loyalty to Levi over his responsibility of keeping him in his room. "Sir, I… I really shouldn't…" he sighed. "Follow me." He led Levi away from the room into the hallways of the headquarters. Anxiety was the only thing he felt as he rushed with Eld through the hallways filled with the hushed whispers of the Survey Corps.

His thoughts remained on Petra during the entire process however. Levi kept glancing at the nervous face of his comrade. "How is she holding up Eld?"

Eyes locked forwards, Eld said, "It's not going so well Captain. The injury she took to her leg has worsened over the past few days. We happened upon Dr. Grisha Jaeger of Shiganshina District to check up on her, though he seems to be in a rush, as he needs to leave by the dawn of tomorrow." He gulped and continued, "She hasn't shown signs of consciousness either."

Levi was devastated. She was suffering as they spoke, and there were seemingly very few odds that she would awaken. "This Jaeger… tell me about him."

Eld nodded. "Well, I was looking through our records and found that he is a renowned practitioner who actually saved his home district of a deadly epidemic years ago. Of course, we've lost the entirety of Maria and the cities along the outskirts, so he lost his town and wife but a few months ago. There have been several occasions when he has operated on the noblemen and women of the Royal Castle itself. Sounds to me like this guy is our best bet on saving Petra's life."

The rest of their trip continued in silence as Levi's thoughts were now provoked heavily. The hallways turned into repeating turns and patterns, until they finally reached the room in which Petra was in. Eld slowly opened the door as Levi peered in, watching a man with long, black hair and round glasses observe the unconscious Petra, lying down on a bed under white sheets.

He entered and was overwhelmed by what Petra was like. She had gotten sickly pale and skinny, even though she had a catheter connected to her. Her warm smile he saw so often was now cold and emotionless.

The man turned around and held his hand out to Levi. His glasses glinted in the sunlight entering through the open windows, and he greeted him. "Hello sir, I'm Doctor Grisha Jaeger of Shiganshina. I have reason to believe that you are the fabled Captain Levi?"

He nodded, "You're correct Mr. Jaeger. And I appreciate the gesture, but cut the shit. What is the damage? Will she live? What operation do you have to perform? Go."

The doctor grinned as he took in his questions. "I see that you are a very… efficient man, Mr. Rivaille? Very well." He reached to a nearby desk and grabbed a clipboard containing his notes on the situation as well as several sketches of the injury. "Her posterior tibial artery has been punctured, deadly in normal circumstances when I treat them, however what we have here is quite fortunate. You returned her to here in very good time, and I was able to stop the bleeding when I arrived yesterday when the blood clotted after applying pressure to the wound. However, the area is still prone to infection, and I need to clear a passage to the artery to reconnect it with a sterile tube and hopefully the blood flow will revert to its previous state. I won't lie to you, I've only repaired arteries a few times in my career, even less successfully." He took in a deep breath. "Do you have any other questions?"

Levi was scared. He had never seen the fate of one of his soldiers come down to this, a last stand for life or death. In the world beyond the walls… the Titans were your biggest fear. But it was either life or death within moments. You got eaten, or you returned to fight another day. The situation at hand was painstaking, for it had to be in order for any chance of survival at all. Hours of hope and fear, faith and mistrust… that was what awaited him. "No… I appreciate the opportunity you've given her Doctor. Thank you."

Grisha's face held no emotion. "I know that you have questions that you won't bother to ask me Captain. I'll get prepared right away, and you can expect the surgery to be over during the late hours of the night. I'm sorry that you have to go through this. If the surgery fails, I may have to amputate her leg to keep her alive as a last-ditch effort, but given her line of work and amount of significance the lower leg has, we'll want to contact her father for the route to take... I hope it doesn't come to that."

He was still shocked, and angered immensely at himself. "I could have… I could have fucking killed that thing myself! None of any of this would even be necessary if I had been on point and realized it was still alive. Now she is the one who is going to die! Why can't it be me in that bed? Why am I still alive? What forsaken force is leaving me here to live?" He was so frustrated with himself that he couldn't stand being in the same room as Petra any longer. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I have to go Doctor."

He rushed out of the room as he heard the shaken voices yelling his name behind him. He turned a corner and crashed into a hard surface as his head shook rapidly in awful pain. He put the palms of his hands on his forehead to try and numb the sudden headache. It throbbed in patterns, and eventually subsided to the point where he could see the entity which he had collided with.

He looked up from his hands into the icy blue eyes of Commander Erwin Smith. "Captain. It's a coincidence finding you out of your room at this moment in time. I'd like to discuss some things with you, so walk with me." Levi regained his balance and assumed a position next to Erwin.

For a few moments, they walked through the halls in silence, observing the winding halls and the slowly decreasing amount of soldiers along them. They climbed a large, arched stairway that had engravings of ancient warriors in battle etched in the railing. They reached the top and opened a door on the ceiling to reveal a ladder stretching towards them. First Erwin went up, and then Levi.

They were now at the highest tower of the castle, with a full panoramic view of the surrounding area. "Spectacular view, isn't it?" Erwin said. The morning woods were filled with life and vibrancy. "But I know that you don't like to wait, Levi, so I'll cut to the chase. What the hell happened when you went into the woods a few days ago?"

Levi knew that he would be forced to tell the details of his trip into the woods eventually that day, but it still ached him as Erwin took in all of the details with a clear face. After Levi told Erwin about the boar, the commander had a brief flash of anxiety in his eyes before returning to his collected state.

"You say that this boar died when you penetrated its nape with your sword?"

Levi nodded. "Yes, it received many blows but only fell once I stabbed it in the nape. It released a cloud of hot steam after."

Erwin turned his back to Levi in thought. He turned towards the sun's direction and looked up into the sky. "It's very clear that this boar showed the properties of Titans during your encounter. And if what you're saying is true, that it was defeated before waking up again, then that proves its regenerative factor. But that's only a theory, we need more solid proof to get it proven fully."

_A Titan? Holy shit, what have I found? _"Erwin, anything else you needed to talk to me about?"

Erwin now turned fully back to Levi and focused his eyes directly into Levi. "This incident has obviously left your squad member… possibly mortally wounded, and I think that this is a direct compromise to the expedition. You're going to have to…"

"She's going with me Erwin. She will recover, Dr. Jaeger has already told me everything about the operation. She can make it Erwin!"

He shook his head. "Levi… how long would it take for her to recover? Weeks? That's time that we cannot afford. Further more, the prognosis the Doctor gave me sounded much less confident than you're letting on. You need to make sacrifices to succeed here, Levi. I've been around much longer than you have."

Levi still remained decided. "She will make it Erwin. The experience she would gain from this is unmeasurable. Please, just trust me on this. If she doesn't make it, I promise to bring another with me instead."

Erwin took a deep breath and sighed. "This is very unprofessional Levi… I knew that you would be a damn fine soldier like this when we took you in. You have until tomorrow morning to give me the name of whom you will take if Petra succumbs to her fate, should the operation fail. Your mission will go on accordingly after she recovers if it is successful."

Levi saluted with great happiness and pride. "Thank you Erwin. I appreciate this." He nodded and brushed past him back into the spiraling staircase of the tower.

He yelled from the bottom of the retractable ladder, "Oh, and Levi... I'm aware of your current relations with Petra Ral. Don't ask how, and don't worry about it. I permit you two as a couple. I just hope it doesn't end merely days after it started."

Levi was shocked, however he should have expected it. Erwin was a tactical genius, so most things couldn't get omitted from him. But he couldn't worry about that now. He had to be there for Petra. _Petra is going to make it… she is._


	7. The Epiphany

Notes:

July 8, 2014

-I'm hoping to get another chapter out every two or three days this week.

-There was one scene(it will be relatively clear to you when you find it) that I was worried about writing because I felt as though that would offend people that have ever been in a situation where they had to deal with that or have known people who have done that to themselves. It is never the answer. This was just a dramatization, but what Levi sees is true for everybody, that there is never a reason to do it. Again, I'm sorry if it offends anybody whatsoever.

-Thanks for reading as always!

* * *

The eery atmosphere of the forest at dusk was enhanced by the full, illuminated moon high above the horizon. Levi had idled the entire day away resting and reading books that Oluo retrieved from the library. He could not read each book for very long however, for throughout the entire day he had felt deeply saddened in a way that he could not explain. It was as though his entire life was hanging along a thin wire, and within the next few hours they could power through and stay on course, or he could plummet into nothing.

He was now sitting on top of the castle roof, late during the night, lost in a pensive and calm state. The most beautiful thing was floating amongst the stars that night, something he'd heard could no longer occur on Earth… an aurora borealis. _The world is cruel… yet so beautiful, for such sights as these. _He sat there for what could be hours, mesmerized by the light swaying of the multicolored lights, shimmering in the dark sky.

Petra's fate was almost certainly decided. _Dr. Jaeger said that she was bound to die. With all of the Survey Corps, I have been able to swoop in and kill a Titan about to chomp on them. But now, I have just about as much power as the hoodlum I used to be. _His life had always been like that. A childhood hustling, being spat on by society. A soldier always expected of more when he can't. A man… who has failed protecting the ones he held closest. For the first time in forever, he started to cry.

He had lost hope. _What more is there to fight for? _Unsure of what to do next, Levi buried his head in his lap and continued to let the tears pour. He heard the clinking noise of a tear bouncing off of one of his swords, which he decided to keep by his side for absolute safety. He looked down towards it, and stared deep into its fine craftsmanship. He had sharpened it the day of the incident, so it was extra polished that day. _This sword is damned. What forsaken force has left us here at the mercy of these Titans? To use these damn swords! _He started to think for a moment, and started to relax his tense muscles. _No, now isn't the time for me to worry. Everything is okay. My service to mankind is almost over. _Levi gripped the firm hilt of his ultrasteel sword and held it high against his chest and stood, giving a salute to the world.

"My duty on this Earth is now done. This is as far as I can serve my species, but it's my time to leave now. The struggle for survival cannot be fought while I stand here anymore. Goodbye." He took the sword and held it to his throat. Taking in one last look to his forested surroundings, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. "This is it. I'm so sorry it had to come to this." He started to push the blade along his throat when he suddenly heard a beautiful voice speak.

"You can't do this to me Levi. Put the blade down."

He opened his eyes abruptly and looked forward.

"Petra."

Petra was on the shingles of the roof with him, staring at him with caring, affirming eyes. "Levi. You can't do this to the world. I love you with all of my heart, but you can't end your own life just because I almost left this world. There's so much to look forward to, together! If I weren't here… you would be gone, Levi. The world keeps you as a symbol of hope. If you die… then the human race would die from hopelessness, with no Titan interference. They need you."

Levi was horrified. _What have I done… I almost killed myself, and she's alive. But what she says, about me being a symbol of hope… Petra can't be serious, can she? I'm a mere Corporal in the Survey Corps, how could I have that much weight in the human race? _"No, you're wrong Petra… I'm not what they think I am. I'm so, so sorry that I almost did that, but… a symbol of hope? If I nearly ended my life, what shitty symbol is that supposed to be?"

She smiled and said to him, "But you are exactly what they think you are. We've talked about the political corruption in the Royal Government before. Most of the populace is aware of this, and you hear about protests in the interior every day. They are the crippling blow to mankind's survival. But what you have demonstrated… leadership, expertise, passion, concentrated hatred, firm principles of justice… this is exactly what the people need. You underestimate yourself Levi."

"Why do you personally think I'm this, Petra? I have the people's perspective on this… but you?"

"My father raised me with strong faith in spiritual beliefs as well as our physical capabilities as humans. Faith has guided me my entire life, and I essentially depend on it. Levi… I believe that you are our saving grace. You have more skill than any soldier ever has possessed in the entire army, and I know that you will fight to the death for anything you believe in. Right now, I've seen just how far you were actually willing to go for me. Isn't that enough to believe in?"

_Saving grace… nobody has ever even told me I had value, but Petra really believes this. _"Look, Petra. I'm going to have to get used to this, but it's time to make changes. In myself."

She looked puzzled at him. "What could you possibly mean by that?

"A true symbol of hope puts his people and loved ones before anything else in life. I've demonstrated everything you've told me, but I have shown an impulse that I need to change. My personal beliefs have always gotten in the way of everything I do, and it's clear to see. A sickly, elderly man in the city I grew up in told me this as I passed through an alleyway, and I can't agree more. "_If your actions inspire others to dream more, learn more, do more and become more, you are a leader." _My emotions… aren't nearly as commendable as anything I've demonstrated in combat. The people need a symbol to see that uses reason and logic, while maintaining a cause and commitment. It's time to be that symbol."

"Levi! Please place the blade back in your sheath! I don't want to have to ask you again, or I will physically restrain you. Heichou!"

Levi was surprised to hear a male voice appear to the left of him. Even more surprisingly, the cold metal of his sword was still pressed against his throat, even though he had sheathed it much earlier. He dropped the sword onto the ground, confused. "Soldier, thank you for alerting me of what I was doing. The day's events have left me inducing intoxication, is all. You can return to your post now, I'll follow you in a moment." Levi bent forward to retrieve his blade, and Petra was no longer accompanied with him on the roof. Sheathing it, he took in a deep breath of air and followed the soldier climbing down a ladder stretching from its base at the yard of the castle.

The silence of the night had Levi suddenly curious. "How did you manage to locate me on the roof, exactly?"

The soldier looked up at Levi, who was still climbing the ladder. "Purely coincidental, sir. I was patrolling the grounds like Commander Erwin tasked me with, and I just saw you standing there with the sword, about to… you know. I knew Erwin would be pissed if I broke patrol, but I couldn't stand by and watch."

"You were only recruited this year, yes? And give me a name to call you, I can't stand anonymous conversation."

He nodded. "Yes sir, I signed up this year. My species is dying out, and this is the best way to help out. I'm Dita Ness, sir."

Levi only just noticed the white bandana he adorned. "Tch. Brat, that's an interesting headpiece. Any sentimentality to it?"

Dita grinned. "Thank you, and there actually is. Before the fall of Wall Maria, when I was still relatively young, my mother and I lived alone in a small farming village. We had a quiet life, and from our sheeps' wool, she sewed this for me for my thirteenth birthday. I loved it, and I still hold it dear to me. My mother was killed when Titans finally showed up in our village after Maria fell. She died getting the single saddle we had for me to escape, and I saw this… horrifying one just swallow her whole as I left…"

Levi was actually surprised. The ragtag bandana seemed to have no significance, yet here was this brat's story behind it. "Always remember that moment when your mother died, Ness. When you are on an expedition, fight for your mother. Avenge that day, and you will not only be settling your personal vendetta, but helping our kind every time you kill one."

He looked over to Ness and found him smiling, "Thank you sir. I will."

However, Levi suddenly lost interest in chatting with him. "Excuse me brat, I have matters to attend to now. Train well, and fight with all your heart." Levi meant the words he spoke. _That Ness kid has good composition. If he can survive, he'd make a great squad leader someday._

Levi hurried inside the castle through the halls he had already seen enough of for one day. Remembering the path Eld had guided him in, he turned and climbed up a flight of stairs, then changed his direction to the rear and traveled to the end of the corridor, where his destination was. Approaching the door, he noticed a sheet of paper nailed into the door.

'Operation in progress. None allowed inside, nor should any noise be made within the corridor.'

_Doctor Jaeger is still working on her? But what happened earlier… _Levi was interrupted by the door opening in front of him, and he swiftly moved out of the way in order to not get hit by it. In front of him stood a man wrapped in medical garbs and donning a mask over his mouth, below his round, thick-rimmed glasses.

"Levi! It's a coincidence to see you here. I would have presumed you went to get some sleep after our encounter this morning. Well since you're here now, I suppose you'd like the good news and the bad news. Which one first?"

Levi stood firmly as Dr. Jaeger leaned against the door's frame. "The bad news."

"She isn't showing any signs of a normal blood flow yet. Her blood clotted in the lower end of the puncture, which isn't good. I couldn't feel any blood circulation within her leg yet. She could be out for another few days, quite frankly, recovery taking one to two weeks further. Given that news, the operation was successful. I managed to repair the artery with an artificial connection, and she will live. That itself is something that should be celebrated, Mr. Rivaille."

He was very happy. Petra was going to live. "Do you know when the blood could start moving correctly again? Or what would happen if it didn't?"

Grisha thought to himself for a moment. "The blood flow should reset within twenty four hours, however if something goes wrong, I don't think I would be able to handle it with my resources here. But I assure you, there is very little chance of anything going wrong. You have my word. The difficult part has already passed."

Levi held his hand to the doctor, and he shook it firmly. "I appreciate everything you've done to help Petra Ral. I will make sure that her father knows just how much of a commendable man you are."

"I do what I can for humanity, Captain." He brushed past Levi and left to the guest room, for the operation must have exhausted him. He looked into the room and saw Petra sleeping, still attached to several blood bags. with a long bandage wrapped around her calf. He pulled up a chair and a blanket beside her, and brushed a strand that was in her face. He continued to feel her soft, orange hair until he became drowsy.

"Good night, Petra. Please recover soon." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and said, "Good night." He turned over in his own chair and drifted slowly to sleep. _She's going to be okay… Petra is actually going to be okay… it's a damn miracle._


	8. The Resolve

Notes:

July 12, 2014

-So this is on the late side of what I promised, but here it is. Admittedly quite angsty at the end, and maybe a bit OOC. Well you just judge for yourself, and let me know if its too absurd or something.

-Next chapter will by up by Sunday, July 13, 2014 by 11:59 A.M EST to give myself a little window to chill out. I'll help you guys recover from this chapter with much more... fluff? I don't know if that's the term, but it will be much more casual, I assure you. Next week I'll be pretty busy, I won't lie, so I may post a single chapter for the week.

July 13, 2014

-Made a very slight change to the angsty scene, it just seemed way too OOC to me before.

August 12, 2014

-This chapter is pretty dang angsty even after editing, and admittedly is not very pretty in general, so if you wish to avoid the angst, there is a summary of the chapter at the bottom. Thanks.

* * *

"Hello? Dad? Are you in there?"

Levi jolted awake as he heard loud knocks on the door as well as those words from a boy just outside the room. He looked around and noticed it was still too early for the sun to shine any light. He looked down towards Petra and smiled at how peaceful she looked, and made sure it was only unconsciousness by feeling the pulse in her wrist. He brushed her hair out of her face, which must have returned to its position overnight. He took his blanket off of him and stood up, stretching and yawning.

He walked over to the door, still only half-asleep, and opened it. "Tch. Wrong room, brat."

As Levi closed the door, the boy held it open and gleamed up at him. "Wait, sir, aren't you.. Captain Levi?"

He looked down at the boy who had realized his identity. "Yes… I am Levi Rivaille, Captain of the Special Operations Squad in the Survey Corps. How would you know that?"

"Why wouldn't I know who you are? You've killed so many Titans! Survey Corps members like you are amazing! Also, my dad told me not to tell you this, but he really respects you much more than he probably let on during his conversations with you."

_Maybe what Petra said… oh, right. That wasn't actually… _"I appreciate it. Who is your father anyways? If you tell me, then I can actually confirm your claim."

The boy looked embarrassed. "Oh, right… his name is Grisha Jaeger. My name is Eren."

_This is Doc Jaeger's boy? Eren Jaeger… Eld might have mentioned this to me earlier. _"Well, Eren," Levi pushed the door open widely, "Take a look for yourself."

Eren stepped inside and gasped. "Isn't that Petra…"

"Ral. Yes. She's the one who your father saved last night. He's a remarkable man, Eren." Petra looked in much better shape this morning than the previous night.

Eren looked back towards Levi and asked, "May I come inside with you, Levi? I brought some toast for my dad, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I shared it with you instead." He dashed out the door quickly and bent down, revealing a silver platter with hot, buttered slices of toast.

Levi nodded. Now that he was awake, it would be a shame to leave perfectly delectable toast to go to waste. Eren smiled and went to work setting an area to enjoy their food at. Levi pulled some chairs towards their makeshift dining table and sat down in one. He reached for a piece of toast and took a bite of it, as it melted into his mouth.

He finished chewing, and then decided to ask Eren, "You said that I killed so many Titans earlier, implying that you know my exact record. My mind is telling me that you have a motive to knowing it, so fess up."

He blushed. "Well, sir… I dream of being as skilled and amazing as you are in the Survey Corps one day. Knowing what you can accomplish gives me an idea of how many is average for one person." He looked down and his expression darkened. "But I'm going to train and become stronger than the average person, I'm going to kill every last one of them! No longer can humanity live like cattle!" He looked back up again with passion in his eyes.

Levi observed him. _He has ambition, lots of passion… that could be his demise going through the training system, especially if he doesn't live up to his standards. _"You and I share a similar goal, Eren. I will kill all the Titans I am able to, with the fighting spirit of all who perish before me. One day, we will fight together in battle. But you must harness your determination into vertical maneuvering skills once you grow older for your dream to come true. Otherwise, you will die quickly or live knowing that you could not help mankind."

Eren seemed satisfied with Levi's response, and they returned to their breakfast. A slight rustling noise could be heard from where Petra was sleeping behind them, however Levi paid it no attention. Eren, however, looked up from his food and fixed his eyes on Petra.

"Levi… are… are you and Petra dating?"

He stood up with a look of anger towards Eren, unsheathing his sword and pointing it towards him. "How dare you ask that! You will pay for what you've done!"

Eren looked surprised and tried to take it back. "N-no! W-wait! All I me-meant was that you two would be great together! I-I mean, she's ve-very pretty, and you're… uhm…"

Levi interrupted him by ruffling Eren's hair and chuckling. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill you. Just be careful of an impulsive mouth."

"Levi-Heichou? What… why is your sword held towards that young boy!? Did he kill Hange!? Oh no, she's so reckless sometimes, I knew this would happen! Give me a sword too, I'll kill him!" Levi gasped as he turned toward Petra, now sitting upright towards them with a battle-ready face.

"Wait, n-no Petra! Hange is perfectly fine… wherever she is. This boy hasn't done anything wrong, I was messing with him."

She slowly realized what was happening in front of her, and she blushed much more visibly than any other time Levi had seen her. "Oh my… I'm sorry for that." She made a pouting face. "But you can't deny that context made the difference."

He walked over to her quickly and wrapped her in his arms. She let out a gasp as his firm grip embraced her. "Don't worry Petra. All that matters is that you're alive, that you're back now, with me." His head was buried in her soft hair. He felt her cling onto him, stroking his back gently. Their reunion was filled with warmth and just happiness to have each other again, to protect each other again.

He let go of her and sat down on the bed beside her. His eyes widened and he choked up when he saw Eren watching them, mouth agape. "We have very strong, close relationships within my squad. This really is momentous for me, Eren. That being said… you are dismissed. If I don't get the opportunity to see you depart this castle, then let me thank you for accompanying me this morning."

Eren gave a short salute, fist shaking over his heart, and then quickly ran out of the room. Levi gave out a breath of relief, and turned towards the still utterly confused Petra. "Now that he's gone…" Levi caressed Petra's face and leaned in to kiss her, and she accepted. They stayed connected as Levi felt the warmth of her lips on his. She slowly backed out and they leaned their heads on each other.

He whispered, "We have things that I need to talk to you about. The incident. The surgery. That boy. There's something else, as well…"

She nodded, and Levi told her about everything that happened during the past days. He left out the part he knew she would react the most different about until after he finished talking about the main points. They were now sitting a few inches apart from each other.

Petra said, "I was that close to dying? I'm so glad that you had brought me back in time. If you hadn't had that sort of hope and determination throughout these past couple of days, I would have never had any chance whatsoever! Levi, you're amazing." She smiled towards him, but what she said felt like a stab to him.

"Levi?" She was clearly looking to him for acknowledgment of what she said. "Levi, what's the matter?" She started to become worried, "Is there something wrong? Did I do anything? If I did, then please…"

"I almost committed suicide, Petra."

She stared at him with her eyes alarmingly wide now. Her expression now turned to fear. "W-what? No, n-no you d-didn't…"

"I went to the top of the castle with my sword, and I almost killed myself, Petra."

Her mouth started to waver as the tears flowed down her face. "No, no Levi! No!" She continued to bawl as she sprawled forward and started to pound his chest repeatedly. She could not stop crying as she kept punching him repeatedly. Each blow packed a lot of strength, but Levi managed to take each hit without faltering. "Levi, you can't do this to me! You can't, okay? You just, you just…" She could not continue to yell at him over her tears and her punches started to become more and more feeble as she became overwhelmed with grief, and sank into his lap. She buried her face on his leg and her sobbing shook him.

She looked up to him, to find him tearing up. "Petra... I'm so sorry. I was so scared without you. You're my entire life now, and I was so close to losing you. The doctor made it sound so certain that you were going to die last night. I couldn't, I just couldn't imagine what my life would become without you." He held her tightly in his arms. "I didn't have hope, Petra. I lost my determination. I'm so sorry that I never thought of the small chance you had, that we had. Please forgive me… I'm so sorry…" Petra was still figuring out where her emotions were, but with this new found perspective, the only thing she could do was comfort the man who needed her this moment.

After her tears started to subside, she said, "We'll figure it out, Levi. It will be alright. But right now, you didn't end your life, and I overcame my wound. "

He wiped away his tears and said, "You're right. I have something else I need to tell you, though. Something that made me drop my weapon." He told Petra about the superstitious message he had received last night from her, and his resolve to harden his image. "I don't know how to explain it, but you were there, and you seemed alive. But it's time for a change to happen. So that nothing like this ever happens again."

She nodded. "That's good, Levi. I'm a bit apprehensive to see this new version of you, though. But what came to you last night wasn't a ghost or superstition, Levi. When you believe something good can happen, all you need to do is have faith. You needed it last night because you would have ended your life otherwise. But now… I need you to do something for me." She took in a deep breath. "My timer is limited, and you have much longer in comparison to me. When I die, you need to have faith… that I will be watching over you, that the world really needs you, in everything. If not for others, than for me." She yawned. "I've exhausted myself already. I need my rest... so sleepy..." She plopped a kiss on Levi's cheek, and fell onto the bed.

Levi got up and tucked her inside the sheets tightly so that Petra wouldn't lose much body heat. Since there was only a sliver of light peeking in from the window, he decided to fall back asleep himself, but when he tried to fall asleep on his chair, anxiety got the best of him. He lifted the sheets of the bed and he got in, and cuddled with Petra, already fast asleep. _Today is the beginning of the new Levi Rivaille. For myself… and for Petra._

* * *

Summary of Chapter (w/o angst)

Eren enters the room with Levi and Petra looking for his dad, but finds Levi awake instead, and talks to him about his admiration for him and aspirations of becoming a Survey Corps member to kill all the Titans. This is when he was young, a little bit after Shiganshina, not the fifteen year old Eren. Petra eventually wakes up and sees Eren, and threatens him because she somehow believes that Eren is an intruder who killed Hange (slightly out of it at this point). She comes to realize that Eren is innocent, and Levi dismisses him from the room. Levi wishes to discuss the incident and the surgery, and so they do so, but Levi has not mentioned the attempt of suicide yet. When he does, Petra gets very frightened and is angry at him for attempting it in the first place. Levi talks about how he was wrong and too susceptible to his emotions, of almost losing Petra because of the incident, so he will become stronger for the good of both of them. Petra accepts this and is weary after bursting out at Levi, so she goes back to sleep, along with Levi. (Non-angsty summary: complete. There will more than likely not be any more angst of this caliber in the rest of the story, fluff is so much more easy to write. Thanks for reading!)


	9. The Diary

Notes:

July 15, 2014

- So hopefully this chapter will bring it back to a lighthearted mood that you guys enjoy, it's different from the angst in the past few chapters. Also, this is only a portion of the recovery process to which eventually the actual expedition will come. I know... nine chapters in and it seems pretty unrelated, but have my word that it will come. Next chapter should be up next weekend.

* * *

Levi reached into the cabinet blindly, brushing past several assorted cookbooks, until he finally felt the rough, leathery binding of what he was looking for. He grasped it and pulled it out from the back of the cabinet, and was disappointed when he saw that a large amount of dust had accumulated on it yet again. He walked over to the island counters of the kitchen and held the book in between a silver platter bearing two coffee mugs. _Tch, if you could even call it coffee. _

With all he needed in the kitchen, he walked to the exit and into the halls streaming with soldiers. Morning had fallen, and the peak traffic was upon him. Although he had difficulty keeping the tray steady, shoving all those in his way cleared a decent enough path so that he could focus on his delivery, even if many irritated responses ensued. He continued along the halls and climbed the stairs until he finally reached the door marked with a white sheet of paper which previously held the doctor's message. However, Levi changed it after Eren's visit:

Screw off.

He slowly pushed the door open to find Petra making her bed, back turned to him, and wearing a lacy, white nightgown, which he had failed to notice until this point. "Am I interrupting something?"

She turned around, smiling, but surprised. "I was wondering where you went Levi, abandoning me."

He set the tray down on the table Eren and he breakfasted at earlier. While Petra continued working, he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now you know I'd never do that to you. Even if I tried, it would be too difficult."

She turned her head around. "Too difficult for humanity's strongest soldier?" She gave him a quick kiss, and started to stroke his hair. She smirked, and said, "Maybe just a little bit." Petra laughed.

He smiled. "Now just wait until you try my gourmet coffee. I think after you taste it, you might abandon me instead of the opposite."

"It can't be that bad." She pulled out from him and lifted a coffee mug up to her mouth. She started to choke it down, and began coughing.

"Oh shit, at least I know one of my faults is brewing coffee."

After a couple of moments, she started to burst out laughing. "Oh my, I'm that convincing, huh? I'm just kidding Levi, it was actually really good."

Levi pouted. "Do you seriously mean it? That's good, because I used all of the flavors I could detect in the coffee you made for the squad a few days ago. Is there anything I left out?"

Petra took another sip and pursed her lips. "I think… you left out the blackstrap molasses. Actually healthy for you, too. But it's only a little bit noticeable, don't worry."

He nodded, and sarcastically said, "Oh yes of course, the molasses, how could I have possibly forgotten?"

She frowned. "What book do you have with you?" Levi tossed it to her and she perked up when she recognized its identity.

He grinned. "Now that you are temporarily unable to fulfill your duty in the military, how about we read your diary like you promised?"

Petra looked back to him. "You sly dog Levi! I don't mind reading it with you. But…" She dived onto her bed and turned back to him. "You're going to have to cuddle with me as we read it… and not laugh!"

"Alright then, back to bed I go." He took a step backwards and took a running leap onto the bed. Petra cried out as he landed, bouncing the entire bed. Once the bed stopped vibrating, they sat upright against the bed's frame.

Levi asked, "So who's going to narrate Day 1?"

"I suppose I will. Here we go…"

Day 1, Year 836

My father just bought me this lovely diary from a merchant selling leather goods today during our supply trip to King's Market. I hope this doesn't mean I won't get any other presents for my eleventh birthday, which is in a few months. But I could understand if it does. Father's been so stressed lately over the coffee shop that we are running…

"You ran a coffee shop? Damn, no wonder its so good."

"Yes, my father and I did, now shush, my beautiful life story must continue."

… _to support ourselves since… since mum died. I'm still shaken up by it, but I think that father is taking it much worse. Nobody has really taken this approach in our city for a living and I think that our neighbors are a bit apprehensive towards it. But whether its for coffee or because people know how dire our situation is, we have a constant flow of people throughout the day. The reason why I say the latter is because my father used to be such a happy man, always expressing his love for my mother and I, as well as kindness to our neighbors whenever they are in a situation. He's not physically strong, but he is a loving man who deserves to be happy. And when my mother died… everything about him became different. He shuts himself inside nowadays and seems so lost. But what's worse is that he tries to be as compassionate as he was before to others, but it's so visible the pain he is suffering. The only time he is ever the same is when he is with me, I think. It's such a change, and I try my hardest to help him out running our coffee shop so that he doesn't have to stress himself, but he keeps telling me to take days off and relax. But when you know that you can help somebody you love, it's hard to turn away for your own needs. But back to our trip, we bought lots of sweeteners to spice our drinks up… did you see what I did there? Because cinnamon is a… nevermind. I'm going to start experimenting with the coffee later, so that hopefully business can get even better._

_-Petra R._

"Shit, Petra… I didn't know that your mother died. I'm sorry that the impact it had on you and your father was so drastic."

"Thank you Levi. Our lives were different from after we lost her. We made some changes, some good, some really depressing, but I know that she is watching over me now." She leaned her head on Levi's shoulder and passed the diary to him. "Now you read. My jaw is tired."

He nodded. "Any specific date you want me to go to? Or do you want to continue chronologically?"

She yawned. "The second entry on page 1108. Each page has about three entries, so it's really full. I'll need to get my father to send a new one soon. You'll find out why the first entry is important in just a moment."

"Nine years? Damn Petra, you're really dedicated to this thing! It's bigger than most history books we have."

Playfully, Petra said, "Well maybe it can be a history book. 'Students, turn to page 987 and study these three entries for next week's quiz. Bonus points for including how amazing she is.'" She giggled.

Levi chuckled. "You make me laugh Petra… and you know me. I don't laugh. But it's time to read page 1108 now…"

**Diary Year 9, Day 3221, Year 845**

_I'm not sure where exactly to begin, my day has been overwhelmingly exciting. I've already talked about all my expeditions so far in the Survey Corps, and how I embarrassingly soiled myself during my first one, but it's paid off today! Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille of the Special Operations Squad has invited me to join him and his squad! I've heard so many stories about them from my fellow soldiers, but it's so surreal to actually be one of them. Levi-Heichou has an individual record of 89 Titans with 13 Assists, almost ten times the amount of all the leading squad leaders. I've only met him today during the official transition ceremony, but his nature is cold and mechanical, stories I've heard back this up as well…_

"People were telling stories about me? Tch, no wonder."

...but personally, I think that he is a really loving person deep down. His squad hasn't reported any casualties for years, and he personally trains each member to his standard, so that they become really disciplined and ready to take on the enemy. That can only mean that he cares about them, that to see his squad die is the last thing he'd wish to see. But with our circumstances in this world, a direct form of love and care is impractical, so I think that's how he rubs it off on people. But I admire it greatly. He's committed to each and every person under his command, and I will absolutely give it my damndest to serve my call of duty under him. I have yet to learn firsthand, but I think that I will stay with Levi for the rest of my service in the Survey Corps. This is getting sappy, isn't it? A guy in the squad, Oluo, keeps chatting me up, and it's plain to see he's hitting on me, and it's sweet, but I can't return his feelings. My heart is pumping, for this is my dream to be with the top squad of the Survey Corps. It's almost dinner, so I should sign off.

_-Petra R._

Levi checked the page number again, 1108. "That's almost three years right there, and if you put that in the third power, then its a little less than nine years… your birthday is coming up." He looked down to Petra and found her lightly dozing off. He shook her arm slightly and her eyes opened up slowly.

"Oh... oh my I'm sorry Levi. I promise that I heard most of that, I just started to lose attention at the end. I meant every word that I said there. When you recruited me a few months ago, I was so excited. You're such an admirable man and you don't even know it." She stretched and yawned loudly, and suddenly rested her head on Levi's chest. "Please stay with me for a little bit, just to cuddle."

"Alright. Just to cuddle." As Petra used him as a pillow, Levi started to think up ideas for what to get Petra for her birthday. _She deserves something nice for her birthday. Petra has been working so hard ever since I asked her to join the squad, it's time that I return the favor._


	10. The Jewelry

Notes

August 1, 2014

- Deadlines: Things that odbo_bster needs to focus more on achieving work done before. I'll try to write much more in the coming weeks, but lately I have been unmotivated to work on the fanfic. I may not have wanted such a long-term project, but now that I've got it, there is nowhere left to go but forward. I promise this: TWRSE is now my top priority, from this point forward. This chapter was improvised, but all will be explained and connected. I did a bit of foreshadowing as well for analytical readers. Also, the characters in this chapter that have not been mentioned up to this point are supposed to be of a Middle Eastern ethnicity, since I did not approach discussing appearance heavily. It may be out of canon, Middle Easterns might be almost extinct in SnK along with Asians, but I'm not really sure. I'm rambling... enjoy.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Petra had awoken from her surgery. Levi found himself happy during the time he took to be with her, against Erwin's recommendation of training the soldiers. Each morning, Petra would treat herself and Levi with a steaming coffee drink for a session of reading her diary. On the beginning of the second week, they snuck outside together during the early hours as the sun slowly rose to illuminate the Earth around them. Levi continued to learn more about what a strong young woman Petra was, and he grew even more attached to her perpetually warm personality.

Levi was now in the Phatean Market inside the northern section of Wall Sina, and he marveled at its sight. He had read that it had a Mediterrean-styled architecture and color scheme, large limestone shelters that held quilts of faded blues and greens. He could smell the spicy aroma of steaming hot dishes and heard the many vendors cry out newly reduced prices. The common area of the market was filled with the bustle of commotion and commerce, while Levi pushed his way through in search of a special gift for Petra. _This place is exotic as all hell, so they better have it here. _

He looked above the large crowd after managing to find a stool, and saw a lone jeweler polish his pieces, across from where Levi currently stood. He jumped down onto the ground and started to make his way towards the man. Faces went by him as he inched slowly through the crowd, until he gazed down into a glass case bearing many shiny pieces of jewelry.

"Welcome to Abraham's stall, sir! Judging from your uniform, you are a soldier of the Survey Corps, yes?" Levi looked up to the olive man, now holding his hand out to him. He spoke in a dialect that Levi was unfamiliar with, which was presumably native to the desert in the northern section of the walls before the Titans roamed.

"Yes. Captain Levi of the Survey Corps. I'm looking for a necklace that has either light brown or orange jewels on it. Price is not an issue as well."

Abraham smiled. "Ahh yes Captain Levi, Abraham thinks that he has many items like that for you! Now a question: would you prefer topaz, amber, or a hybrid piece?"

_Topaz. Amber. Perfect. _"A combination of the two stones would be great." The merchant nodded his head and dashed into a door behind him, to search through his storeroom. Levi heard him start to mutter to himself, and he raised his eyebrows when he heard a loud noise of a box falling. A small yelp came from the man inside, but soon he reentered the market area with a small transparent box within his hands. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace, dotted with orange specks on each link of it, and with three large, orange stones in the middle.

Levi opened the glass case and felt the weight of the necklace in his hands. "Abraham sees that you like it, yes? That's very good, for that necklace is one of Abraham's finest pieces. Each silver link of the necklace is embellished with an amber stud, the resin from the giant trees in the southern districts. Those three large stones at the bottom, from left to right, are topaz, fire opal, and spessartite garnet, all cut by Abraham to nearly perfectly round circular shapes. This necklace took a whole year to complete, after market hours."

_Damn, this necklace has stones I've never heard of. Clearly this Abraham is an artisan to craft such a flawless necklace. _"It's a very fine piece. Let's…"

"Oh Abraham, you've finally gotten a customer! Did you have to bribe him just to talk to you, you old loser!" Levi turned around to a group of men slightly younger than him stare at the vendor, smiling, the presumed leader in front, whom had just spoken those words. He looked at Levi. "He paid you didn't he? Ain't nobody who has the guts to talk to this crazy hermit anymore. Not after… Just buy your shit and go, eh, government boy?"

Levi, obviously capable of taking on the entire group of men in hand to hand combat, held his ground and observed the man's tirade. _Abraham has some sketchy history from what this guy is saying. Or this attack is actually a sabotage. When I travel into cities I can always take information about hoodlums stalking the weary in gangs. This man has some of those traits, from what I can see: smug and direct. Whether Abraham has any affiliation with them or not, I don't know nearly enough to make any fair judgement on the situation. _"I have not approached you, and while I am on business here that does not involve you, I suggest that you continue with your own tasks. Otherwise I will not hesitate to subdue all of you and get your asses locked up. Wipe that smile off your face, jackass. Are we clear?"

The man held his hands up, acting sarcastically innocent, "Oh but officer, please, I am but a passerby in this very busy marketplace. Pshh." He lowered his hands and walked towards Levi, but continued to walk forward. He put his hands on the glass display. "You probably couldn't care less about what our merchant pal over here has actually done, but I'll tell you this, asshole. You're a captain in the Survey Corps, eh? You see your men and women die outside of the walls every expedition. You know exactly what kind of corrupt shit the government is doing while your people die. Our friend here is no better than the royalty living in the lap of luxury, my friend. People like you, and people like me, we're just out to make the world a better place. Essentially, we are clear, that the right things need to happen. Unfortunately, you are wrong that I need to back off, and I am right, when I do this."

He reached over his shoulders and pulled out a long, wooden bat, and swung it over his shoulders onto the glass, with a piercing noise, and shattered into a million crystallite shards. Levi crouched, turned around, and held his hood tightly against his hood as he felt glass slide down his back. Screams of fear erupted within the common, and Levi stood to face this assailant, who was vaulting over the shattered case towards Abraham, cowering in fear. He held the bat's long edge in his palms and prepared to attack Abraham.

"Noo!"

Levi's cry was too late as the handle of the man's bat battered Abraham in the forehead, sending him into the brick wall behind him, crumpling onto the ground. Levi leapt over the case and tackled the man into the wall of the storeroom. Levi clenched his fist and struck him in the face, knocking him out with a single blow. He turned to face the rest of the gang, but they had disappeared along with the fleeing crowd of the market.

Levi knelt down to inspect Abraham, and was shocked when he noticed a large gash striped across his face, cascading in blood slowly. He coughed, and said, "I'm so sorry that you had to intervene, Captain." He continued to hack and cough, saliva and blood. "I'm not a bad man. I'll explain… eventually, but I've never done anything malicious in my life. My family… they died a long time ago… damn it all, take the necklace for free. Anything for that matter. You have extended my presence on this world, and I am eternally grateful. You don't know…"

_The poor bastard… in such a poor condition, he's started talking in the first person again. _"Be quiet. All formalities can wait for later, but for now, we need to get to the garrison to get you fixed up and have this assault reported. Here, let me help you up." Levi wrapped his arms around the old man, and lifted him off the ground, groaning in pain. Levi shoved the necklace in its glass case into his pocket, and continued to bring the man along with him when a gleaming object caught his eye, protruding very slightly from a small box.

"You said I could keep any other object, correct Abraham?" The man nodded. "Then just wait right here." Levi propped Abraham against a stall nearby and returned to the wreckage in front of the jewelry stall. He knelt and picked up the box, admiring it in all of its glory, and closed it shut. Levi returned and lifted Abraham up again.

The old man took a look at the object Levi had taken, and a gentle smile formed on his face. "I never took you for that kind of guy, Captain Levi. Interesting."


	11. The Hope Festival

Notes

August 12, 2014

- Three Words: Hange, Rivetra, Romance. Enjoy!

- This chapter I went all out on, it's like twice as big as all the others and oh so fluffy! Also, I am almost certain that I'm going to change the title to something more interesting, TWRSE is good and all but it lacks mystery and excitement, so if you guys have any ideas, put them in reviews or PM me. Thanks!

-Oh yeah, part of it might suggest there will be lemon... there will be no lemon.

* * *

The day had come that Levi had prepared for. It was only a few days since he had visited the Phatean Market, and he was now riding across the fields of Wall Rose to the Survey Corps headquarters for the special day. The sun was the spotlight focused on Levi riding on his majestic horse, Sheen, casting glorious shadows across the grassy opening in the forest. He felt the warmth of the beautiful summer day spread throughout his body, accompanied by bump… bump… a rhythmic pattern of hooves stamping on the ground.

Time melted away when he finally stopped, and saw the castle towering above the dense grove of trees in its proximity. Levi briefly stopped Sheen, and took a deep breath. _That structure all belonged to one family at one point, and yet we are now able to house an entire military branch within. Tch. _He spurred Sheen onwards, now rapidly approaching the building. Wind rushed past Levi, clusters of blurry trees falling behind as the pair dashed through the field. They entered the forests again, following a familiar, wide dirt path under the dark ceiling of leaves, sunlight and the castle appearing at the end of the long stretch.

Levi yelled out. "Alright Sheen, we haven't done this in a while, but here we go!" Levi lifted his feet from the saddle and crouched on the shaky back of his steed. He lifted the maneuvering gear from his holster and aimed for the castle.

3…

He bent his legs further and prepared to jump.

2…

He stroked the horse's mane with affection, and targeted a castle's ledge again.

1…

He felt his finger close in on the trigger.

Whoosh!

Levi went flying through the air at rapid speeds when he heard the clanking noise of the hook grappling onto the ledge. Below him, he saw Sheen entering his stall, and looked forward to see the soldiers entering the building which was used for strategic education. The adrenaline and speed of using the 3D maneuvering gear always gave him energy. He had just passed the castle's highest tower. _Perfect, now I can show up all the brats taking their lessons. _He propelled his body forward and started to flip through the air, increasingly fast each time, as though he were an acrobat with limitless capability. He gained momentum, and stuck his legs out for impact. A large explosion of dust engulfed him, and he heard the silence in the previously busy conversations going on. He closed his eyes, and waited until the dust cleared up, then opening his eyes for dramatic effect.

"The Captain is back!"

"Hot damn, what an entrance!"

"Oh Levi, when did you leave in the first place?" He turned around to see Hange with her hands on her hips.

"Tch. I'd expect nothing less from you, Zoe." Hange was a dedicated and brilliant soldier at heart, but you'd only know that after working with her as many years as Levi did.

She frowned. "How long have you been gone anyways? Petra said that you and her had plans for today when you got back, but... where are you going?"

Levi had remembered his plans with Petra, but Hange's mentioning of it was enough to send him on his way. "To Petra," he called, starting forward in a light jog,

"Ooh! Make sure to say howdy to Petra for me!"

He chuckled. "Of course, Shitty Glasses." He continued as Hange began to rant about how her glasses were trendy for the hundredth time, slowly fading as he went further away. He took the path towards the hills of the area, where they had been spending their evenings together during her recovery, and also the place where they were going to meet. Birds fluttered by him, singing cheery songs. He looked to the right and saw the sign denouncing the hills up ahead, and surely enough, the ground started to form a slope below him. Levi slowed his pace and enjoyed the scenery around him. He took a deep breath when he finally saw the peak of the hills, and made the final stretch towards them. He arrived, and his gaze met that of another.

"Levi!"

Petra was already running towards him and jumped into his strong arms, wrapping herself around him. They held each other for a moment, the warmth of her body making Levi relaxed and happy. She brought her soft lips onto his, the fire of the moment surging through. He leaned his head on hers, and slowly opened his eyes. Her eyelids fluttered open as well, and his stoic, forbearing gray eyes met her loving, meltingly beautiful eyes of honey. "Petra… Shitty Glasses says hello."

She blushed. "Hange is fantastic." Levi caressed her cheeks slowly, but with passion. "I know it was only a few days that you've been gone, but… I've missed you."

"I know, but I'm here now, and will be with you as much as possible. Do you have any dresses?"

Petra giggled. "A dress? I didn't count on needing to appear classy for the Titans while I was here." Levi grinned. "I did bring one dress with me, fortunately. I can't help but wonder why?"

"Today is a day for us, Petra. I made sure with Erwin that we could go out on the town tonight, and that's exactly what we're doing." He smiled. "We're going to have to go back to HQ and get ready to go."

Petra buried her head into Levi's chest. "Doesn't it feel as though we've been together for months? It's been a few weeks, but we've been through problems and now you're pampering me, like it's our anniversary." She looked up at him and blushed. "I'm so glad it can be like this."

He returned her gaze. "Me too, Petra." He turned his head to the sun, still high in the sky. "Looks like we've got an hour or so left before we need to head off. It'll be a long trip, we should get there by nightfall. Let's go."

Petra nodded, and they started to make their way down the hill, leaning her head on Levi while he held her with his right arm. The world slowed down around them, and neither thought about anything except holding onto their best friend for all eternity. The leaves of trees around them fused into a single repeating pattern, the sounds of nature becoming the melody of the warm ambience. Nothing could stop this moment.

"Levi-Heichou! Wawa weewa, Petra is a cutie but I would have never thought she would have fallen for such a clean freak! But you know what, Levi Rivaille and Petra Ral... Rivetra is now a ship!" Hange Zoe broke the euphoric atmosphere the two shared. Petra gasped as she opened her eyes into the wildly excited eyes of Squad Leader Hange Zoe.

"A sh… Hange, what the fuck is a ship?" Levi yelled at her. "Nevermind, just keep your mouth shut, alright? I'll clean your room for the next month if you do."

Hange lifted the large goggles off of her face that she seemingly perpetually adorned. "Did you just say… an immaculate room for the next month for doing nothing at all? You got it dude!" She jumped in the air and clicked her heels, then ran back to the castle with shrieks of joy. _Oh Hange…_

* * *

Levi swallowed a minty supplement Oluo had given him to freshen his breath very much. _Tch, I'm only doing this because I swallowed some of Hange's glass of water mistakenly, normally I keep myself as clean as my surroundings. But these are the struggles I must endure as a soldier, I suppose. _He looked up from the open cistern into the mirror, noticing his cravat was crooked. He frowned, and adjusted it accordingly. He stood back and took a look at his full outfit in the mirror. Under his signature cravat, he boasted a buttoned midnight-black dinner jacket, and at the end of each arm, silver cufflinks next to a small Wings of Freedom symbol. His pants and formal shoes were of a matching color. He had dressed with his best attire for this occasion.

He turned around and pushed the restroom door open to traverse the long halls. In contrast to his usual hustle, he walked at a pace safe enough to get his suit dirty. He also noticed the smiles at him from soldiers passing by, their captain never wore formal wear. The friendly gestures continued, and Levi found himself staring at Petra's door.

Levi took a deep breath, and knocked on her door. "Hey Petra, it's Levi."

"Just give me a minute, I'm almost done getting ready!" He leaned on the wall, only imagining what she would be wearing when she opened the door beside him. _She'll probably be stunning, much more so than my simple getup. Better prepare to muster a reaction._

The normally creaky door opened silently, and as she was walking out, Levi, not noticing, called, "You almost... holy fuck."

Petra stood within the doorframe, and Levi was awestruck. The Sun's rays were illuminating the room behind her. She wore the most beautiful white, tea-length lace dress Levi had ever seen in his entire life. The frilly fabric had intricate patterns sewn into it. The makeup she applied to her face was light and honey hair and eyes were warm and melted Levi on the spot.

She smiled at him. "How do I look?"

His lips barely managed to form the words, "You are angelic. My beautiful Angel."

She hugged him tightly, and whispered into his ears, "You look great too, you know. Do you ever take off that cravat?" Still starstruck, he waited until Petra took his hand in hers.

Levi shook himself back into reality. "You really do look incredible. I think it's time for us to get going then."

The two walked outside and onto a carriage that Levi had hired for free occasion, for cleanliness and gentlemanly purposes. Levi trailed Petra up the steps into the closed shelter of the carriage, and the driver sent the horses on their way.

Little did anybody know, but Hange was actively spying on the two talk until they got on their way. She decided it was time for her to learn the skills of flirting with mankind rather than Titans, and her newly formed ship of Rivetra had her dying for ways to learn. She was hiding in a bush when the carriage was leaving the grounds. "Ooh boy, juicy stuff! All the guys will be dying for the new Hange after I learn the pro tips! I'm gonna tell all my otaku Titan buddies about Rivetra being my OTP, they'll love to hear all about it!"

* * *

Levi peered out a window of the carriage and saw the great Wall Sina, which meant that the Stohess District, their destination, was just past it. He looked over at Petra, who was on the verge of falling asleep on Levi. He whispered, "Petra, we're almost there."

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "We're there? Wonderful, it's been hours." She was right: he looked again outside and the sun had just set. The walls came closer, and soon they were within the gate. Once they were inside, the carriage made a sharp turn and came to a stop. Levi exited the carriage and held his hand out to Petra. She grasped it, and slowly went down the steps. He walked over to the driver and paid him the hefty fee for bringing them all the way there.

He turned around and met Petra's eyes. "The night is ours, Petra." She held Levi's hand again, and they began to walk. The wealthy city of Stohess was now even more beautiful than ever: white lights were strung across the wide streets of the city, illuminating the rich purple roofs and highlighting the many well-dressed people within the streets at this hour. They heard music playing from all corners, and vendors selling expensive chocolates and other sweets.

"The Hope Festival. On this day, in the Year 845, we have officially survived 100 years within the walls. It's held every 25 years in Stohess, but since it has been a century, festivities are bigger than ever. At least, that's what I've heard from the elderly, I can only take their word for it. I was in Stohess when I was really young though, and I might have seen a little bit, but… enough of that. I'll buy anything that you'd like tonight."

Petra smirked. "Well that's quite the offer, so we'll buy two of each thing: one for me and one for…" she tapped his nose. "You!" Levi smiled, and nodded.

Throughout the night, the two tasted delicious treats, played games with other people, shared many laughs, and enjoyed their time greatly. It reminded the two of the beauties of living in this world they protected so hard. Levi took a look at the large clock tower towering above all else, and noticed that it was now 11:00 P.M. "We have one last thing to do before the day ends, but I'd be happy to continue after."

Petra giggled. "There's so much here, I never knew people celebrations like these even existed!" They walked through the city together, Levi's heart pounding for the one thing he cared about most that night. They reached a large pavilion with soft purple lighting and many people standing in the center of it dancing, a song coming to a close from the orchestra hosting the dance. Levi showed a guard their invitation to the dance, and he let them be, as the final note of the song came to a close, light applause following.

A man in a tuxedo stood above the crowd in front of them, and spoke loudly in a rich, yet slightly nasal voice. "I hope you all loved that song, it was an original composition by myself. Now, before we continue on to the next song, I have a special announcement. This year's Hope Festival is magnificent, and I think that in these times we must pray for continued well being, especially since the recent events in the furthermost wall, Maria. Our prayers are answered by the continued hard work of the soldiers of these walls, especially the Survey Corps, and they deserve our highest gratitude. We have two members of the Survey Corps here today, who have just arrived, Captain Levi Rivaille of the Elite Squad and Petra Ral, the newest addition to his squad. Give them a round of applause!" The crowd turned to them and clapped heavily, cheering erupting as well for them. Levi bowed respectfully, and Petra did a small curtsy to them, for they were both very honored.

The man up front laughed. "Thank you very much for all of your gratitude towards them! They are truly our honored guests tonight, and they are a beautiful couple as well. We give the two of you our highest support, in each expedition and towards your ultimate goal: Volare sulle ali della libertà! Our next song, is of the composer Katherine Jinn, the wife of another member of Levi's elite squad! Very slow music, so it's time to get close to your partner, and show them your romantic side. Enjoy!"

Levi held his hands to Petra, now blushing very much. "Shall we?" She took his hand smiling, and the two walked to the center of the pavilion. Petra wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Levi held her waist. A piano started the piece off, very slowly, and lightheartedly. Soon after, the additions of violins gave a very beautiful contrast to it. Levi held Petra in his hands now, looking down into her otherworldly beautiful ginger eyes… her beautiful white dress… his beautiful angel.

"Volare sulle ali della libertà: To fly on the Wings of Freedom."

She buried her head into his chest. "You are the most amazing man, Levi Rivaille. I could not feel any more special tonight, here with you."

He grinned. "You dare underestimate Humanity's Strongest?" She looked back up to him, and Levi leaned into her, softly kissing her, meltingly warm. "I could say the same thing about you Petra. To have you, the most beautiful person on this Earth, with me… if I were to want anything else out of this world, it would turn into greed. I already have everything I need."

She blushed. "I love you." They continued to dance very slowly together, in a state of happiness that was not present in any other area of the walls except there. For what seemed like hours, the song continued, and finally came into its final stretch with a final stroke of a violin. The entire audience was transfixed on their partner so that it came as a surprise that the song was over.

Light applause came from those realizing it ended, and their host came back to the front of the pavilion. "I'm so glad that all of you loved that, the passion, the romance is so magnificent! I'm afraid that was our last song of the night, but feel free to converse with each other until midnight! Refreshments are on tables to the back of the pavilion, and may you all have a wonderful Hope Festival!" With a wide smile, he bowed, and the audience gave their final applause. Levi walked with Petra over to the refreshments table where he picked up two skinny glasses of champagne, and handed one over to her.

"That was like a dream, Levi. Thank you."

He frowned. "Stop stealing my words." Petra giggled, and they started to exit the pavilion. Sipping their champagne, they walked through the busy streets of Stohess, slowly emptying out to reserve their seats for the midnight firework show by the walls.

Levi asked, "Can you believe that Erd's wife wrote that song?"

Petra shrugged. "Can you believe that Erd has a wife? I for sure didn't know, he's so quiet, but I'm sure he's very responsible."

He nodded. "They got married a few months ago from what I heard. He's quiet about it though." Just as he said this, they arrived at a tall building, which seemed very luxurious from the outside, with several balconies jutting out from the front. "We're here. It would take forever to get back to HQ, so I reserved a hotel for us to stay in for the night."

Her eyes widened. "We… we're staying here for the night? I didn't bring any pajamas, how…"

Levi smirked at her. "Me neither. Don't worry, I won't bite." She seemed to ease up after he said this, because if she were to sleep with anybody in her underwear, it would be the man who treated her to the best night of her life.

She blushed. "You're right, there's no need to worry about it." Levi walked up and held the door open for Petra. He followed her, checking in with the hotel's front desk person, a friendly old man, and confirmed his stay. They followed him up a winding set of spiral stairs to their room on the top floor.

He opened the door for the couple and smiled. "Enjoy, you too! I remember my honeymoon with Miranda all those years ago… best night of my life!" Levi looked down at himself and then to Petra, and suddenly realized that it could look very easily as though this was their honeymoon.

He grinned at the old man. "Thank you sir, but we're not exactly married."

The worked squinted at the two of them. "Are you sure? You two look as though you just went through your ceremonies, you two in those outfits are beautiful! You two also don't seem to have any luggage with you… nonetheless, have a wonderful night and a fun Hope Festival, Mr. Rivaille and Miss Ral!" The man walked past them and down the winding staircase again.

Petra looked at Levi as they entered their accommodation. "I wonder how many other people thought we were married."

"I wouldn't be ashamed of it, but that old man seemed to nice to lead on." Levi exited the room onto their veranda, and beckoned her to come over. "Come on Petra, looks as though the fireworks are starting."

She followed him, who was now leaning against the railing. Beautiful sparks of light and loud booms erupted to the far wall. Petra joined Levi, and enjoyed the fabulous bursts of light in the distance.

Levi took a look over to the clocktower: 11:58 P.M. _Shit, the day is almost over, better do it quickly. _"Petra, I have something I'd like to give you." She looked over at him excitedly as he pulled out a wrapped rectangular box. She took it from his palm and started to unravel the wrapping paper. She gasped when the transparent surface of the case became clear, and the rest of the wrapping paper came off to reveal the hybrid necklace Levi had purchased in the Phatean Market.

"Levi… it's beautiful." He put his hand over the case and opened it, opening the clasp and walking behind Petra. He spread the necklace around her neck, and reattached the necklace. She felt the necklace in her hands and tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I love it… I love it, it's so beautiful."

Levi held the necklace against a lock of her honey hair, and said, "It matches the color of your eyes and your hair. It's the most beautiful thing about you Petra. The topaz, the amber, the garnet, the fire opal… I saw you in that necklace." She flung herself onto him, and he stroked her hair, as her cheeks fell onto his uniform. "But there's a reason I bought you this necklace, other than for the trip to the Hope Festival. There's a reason I came here tonight with you to the Hope Festival tonight. Petra…" He waited for a moment, and took in a deep breath.

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
